Scott Stanford
Scott Stanford is a sports anchor and commentator. He is the weekend sports anchor at New York City's NBC Affiliate, WNBC-TV. He is a host on the Monday Night Raw Pre Show. In addition, he was a play-by-play commentator for the Monday Night Raw portion of the WWE's Internationally syndicated program, WWE Superstars, an interviewer for Monday Night Raw, and as host for various WWE programming. In addition to this, Stanford has become a regular on Zack Ryder's YouTube show, Z! True Long Island Story. Journalism career Sports anchor (2002-2008, 2009-2013, 2014-present) Stanford is also a weekend sports anchor at New York City's NBC Affiliate WNBC-TV. He can also be heard from time to time on WCBS Newsradio 880 in New York. It was at WCBS-AM where he received the 2002 and 2003 recipient of the "AIR Award," which recognized him as the best radio sports anchor in the New York City market. Scott is also 4-time New York Emmy Award-winning sportscaster for "On-Camera Achievement." In 2003, he joined the WWOR-TV My9 News Team, and for the following 6 years was an anchor/reporter, which included hosting duties for the popular Geico Sunday Sports Rap. In 2008, he also started working for WNYW-TV, where he was the post-game reporter for the New York Yankees baseball team, along with hosting/reporting duties for the New York Giants Football pre-game kickoff shows. Scott's "Know Your Foe" Giants quiz segment has also received an award from the Associated Press. He also acts as a play-by-play announcer for college basketball and arena football. Professional wrestling career WWE (2009-Present) Stanford debuted in 2009 replacing Jack Korpela as the host of The Bottom Line. In October 2010, he became the new play-by-play commentator for WWE Superstars replacing Michael Cole. He called his first episode on the October 7 episode of Superstars with Jerry Lawler. This team was short-lived, however, as in mid-November injured wrestler CM Punk, who had started commentating on WWE Raw, replaced Lawler on Superstars. At the end of December, Punk left the commentary team after assaulting John Cena on Raw and SmackDown with a chair. Starting on the December 31 episode of Superstars, Josh Mathews joined Stanford as the color commentator. In addition to his commentary duties, he hosts the PPV Preshow every month, along with Jack Korpela. Stanford also makes appearances in Zack Ryder's weekly Z! True Long Island Story YouTube series. On the show, Stanford revealed that he was the man who attacked, Chiapetta, Ryder's best friend, becoming a heel in the process. This was later proven false as it was Stanford's exact look-alike, Rot (wearing a "#Heel" Jacket), who performed the ambush. Stanford is currently Host of the Monday Night Raw Pre-show on WWE Network. Job titles *Superstars Play-by-Play Commentator, Raw portion of Superstars (2010–Present) *Raw Backstage Interviewer (2011–Present) *The Bottom Line Host (2009–Present) *WWE PPV Preshow Host (2009–Present) *WNBC-TV Weekend Sports Anchor, (2009–present) *WWOR-TV Sports Anchor, My9 News at Ten (2002–2008) *WNYW-TV Sports Anchor/Presenter, Fox 5 News (2008) *Does voiceover work for numerous WWE programs including This Week in WWE and WWE Ride Along on the WWE Network (2014-present) *Raw Pre-show analyst (2015-present) Championships and accomplishments *Being Zack Ryder's head broski *Suit wearing, which fashionably matches his salt-and-pepper hair External links * Profile *WWE Profile *www.scottstanford.tv Category:Commentators Category:Interviewers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2010 debuts Category:Living people